


El Regalo

by angel_electrico29



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, future fish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_electrico29/pseuds/angel_electrico29
Summary: "Se supone que en tu cumpleaños debería darte un regalo, no al revés". Nanase no tenía ni idea, pensó Sousuke con una sonrisa. Future Fish AU.





	El Regalo

Disclaimer: Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro.

N/A: Hola a todos! Este fic participa en el concurso de drabbles de la página de SouHaru -Free! Eternal Summer-, espero sea de su agrado.

Total de palabras: 914

Sousuke llegó cansado a su hogar, por fin había terminado de cubrir el doble turno que se le había asignado en la Estación de Policía y estaba agotado, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña emoción en el estómago, ya que por fin vería a la causa de sus continuas ausencias, pretextos y aislamiento social. Guardaba un gran secreto desde hacía varios meses, algo imposible de compartir. Desde ese tiempo albergaba en su hogar a una criatura extraordinaria, un ser que le había salvado de morir ahogado y a quien ahora le devolvía el favor dejándolo quedarse en su departamento mientras que escapaba de un peligro. Peligro del que aún no tenía conocimiento, pero intuía que esa era la causa de que tan singular ser se hubiera alejado del océano que tanto amaba.

Yamazaki se quitó los zapatos y su gorra de policía y suspiró, ya se imaginaba donde podría estar su invitado.

Se dirigió al baño y ahí lo encontró, sumergido en la bañera. Sólo sobresalían sus aletas, de un color azul cielo, con tornasol rosado. Se quedó embelesado unos segundos pero luego reaccionó y tocó educadamente la puerta entreabierta.

-Disculpa, ¿Puedo pasar?- el policía tosió un poco para liberar el nudo en su garganta, visiblemente nervioso.

Era cierto que la criatura podía andar en dos piernas en el piso seco, pero al tocar el agua sus extremidades se convertían en una hermosa cola, poniendo al descubierto su origen como tritón.

El tritón -llamado Haruka-sacó medio cuerpo de la bañera, quedando sentado en ésta; sacudió su cabello de una manera que sólo él podía hacerlo y miró al dueño del departamento con esa mirada de color océano profundo que dejaba al otro sin aliento.

-Perdona por usar tu bañera, aun me canso mucho caminando y necesitaba descansar.-Se disculpó el joven, con un sonrojo apenas perceptible en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes, sabes que puedes usarla cuantas veces quieras-El policía volvió a mirar la cola de su invitado y pasó saliva, estaba tan tentado en tocar la textura de esas escamas tan finas.

-Si quieres, puedes tocarme- La voz de Haruka era suave y muy insinuante, como si pudiera leer la mente del otro.

Sousuke le miró sorprendido y sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en su cabeza, delatando su sonrojo.

-No, no podría...

-Se ve que tienes curiosidad, vamos, puedes hacerlo-El tono de la voz del tritón era casi seductor y ahora Yamazaki sintió cómo la sangre se acumulaba en otra parte de su anatomía.

-Está bien- El joven policía tomó aire y se acercó a la tina de baño, se puso en cuclillas y tomó los extremos de la cauda, que eran increíblemente suaves y traslúcidos.

Su mano tosca comenzó su recorrido, las escamas de Haru eran de un color azul nacarado, sedosas al tacto pero también fuertes. Toda la situación era surreal, y muy erótica para Sousuke. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que un tritón lo salvaría de ahogarse y luego éste ser terminaría en su casa, y en su bañera tildaría a esa persona de insana; pero la situación era real y lo estaba disfrutando tanto.

La respiración del tritón se escuchaba agitada, por lo que el otro chico se detuvo.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-Por favor, no lo hagas-fue su respuesta jadeante, a lo que el policía sólo asintió y siguió recorriendo su anatomía.

Yamazaki estaba fascinado con la textura, el color y hasta el aroma; pero lo que más le intrigaba era la parte donde las escamas se unian con la piel humana, que era a la altura de la cadera.

Su mano comenzó a subir por el costado del tritón, la piel más tersa que había tocado en su vida; se detuvo antes de llegar a su axila y frotó el delgado brazo intentando darle calor, la piel estaba helada al tacto. Siguió hasta su hombro y con sus dedos rozó el cuello del ser, quien entonces jadeó mitad sorpresa y mitad placer; luego posó su mano sobre la pálida mejilla.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida- Y con su pulgar acarició los finos labios.

-Sousuke, por favor- jadeó el tritón, suplicando por un beso.

El joven policía se fue acercando a los labios entreabiertos y expectantes del tritón...

La alarma sonó estridente por todo el pequeño departamento y una mano enorme lo azotó con furia en el suelo. Yamazaki se frotó los ojos molesto, otra vez había tenido ese sueño y otra vez se terminaba en la mejor parte. Bufó irritado y miró al otro lado de la cama, ahí estaba Haruka, dormido profundamente y envuelto en la cobija tejida con cola de sirena que le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Ya llevaban varios años viviendo juntos y la rutina y falta de tiempo estaban mermando su relación. Sus respectivos trabajos los absorbían,-Sousuke como policía y Haru como un poissonnier(*) en un restaurante de Ginza- pero habían acordado tomarse unos días de descanso por el cumpleaños del más alto. Al menos los dos estaban poniendo un esfuerzo.

El policía se levantó y se fue a tomar una ducha y ahí le surgió una idea para mejorar la cena, tal vez era algo descabellado pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-Se supone que en tu cumpleaños debería darte un regalo, no al revés-Nanase no tenía ni idea, pensó Sousuke con una sonrisa al ver cómo el pelinegro miraba extrañado una cola de sirena de color azulado.

FIN

(*) Cocinero especializado en pescados y mariscos.


End file.
